Philippe Catoire
thumb|190px|Philippe Catoire Philippe Catoire est un acteur français. Pratiquant également le doublage il est notamment la voix française régulière de Tom Wilkinson et Charles Dance ainsi que l'une des voix de Ian McKellen, Richard Jenkins, Geoffrey Rush, Ciarán Hinds, Michael O'Neill, Gerald McRaney et David Marciano. Actif dans l'animation, il succède à Jean-Henri Chambois pour le rôle du capitaine Crochet dans Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays Imaginaire en 2002, il est aussi la voix de Lord Farquaad dans Shrek (et du méchant loup dans le reste de la saga), de Soto dans L'Âge de glace ou encore de Victor Quatremaine dans Wallace et Gromit : Le Mystère du lapin-garou. Il est la nouvelle voix de Dark Vador depuis 2013 dans toutes les œuvres Star Wars sorties depuis. Habitué des jeux vidéo, il est notamment la voix de l'Homme-trouble dans la saga Mass Effect. Biographie Formé par René Simon et Jean-Louis Martin Barbaz, il travaille avec Roger Mollien puis Stuart Seide avant un long compagnonnage avec Jean Macqueron et Bernard Djaoui au 18 Théâtre où il joue Marivaux, Brecht, Pinter, Ramuz, Jouvet… Il participe ensuite à des spectacles de Franco Zeffirelli, Jean Le Poulain, Jorge Lavelli, Jean-Pierre Vincent et Jean-Luc Boutté à la Comédie Française. Il interprète Shakespeare, Molière, Racine, Lessing, Hugo, Labiche, Claudel, Ionesco et Beckett, dans des mises en scènes de Christophe Lidon, Didier Ruiz, Dominique Lurcel, Catherine Rétoré, Serge Krakowski, Arnaud Denis, Denis Llorca et Jean-Claude Sachot. Théâtre * 1974 : Troïlus et Cressida de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Stuart Seide, théâtre de l'École normale supérieure, TNP * 1998 : Marie Tudor de Victor Hugo, mise en scène de Christophe Lidon, théâtre 14 * 2004 : Nathan le sage de Gotthold Ephraïm Lessing, mise en scène Dominique Lurcel, théâtre Le Monfort * 2004 : L’œuf de Félicien Marceau, mise en scène Christophe Lidon * 2009 : Folies coloniales, mise en scène Dominique Lurcel, Grande halle de la Villette * 2010 : Le Voyage de M. Perrichon d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2014 : En attendant Godot de Samuel Beckett, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, théâtre Essaïon * 2016 : Fin de partie de Samuel Beckett, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, théâtre Essaïon * 2017 : Timon d'Athènes de William Shakespeare, mise en scène de Cyril Le Grix, théâtre de la Tempête ;Spectacle musical * 2008 : L'Enfance de l'art, Nadia Boulanger : un portrait, de Catherine Rétoré, mise en scène de Philippe Catoire, Serge Krakowski et Catherine Rétoré avec Véronique Briel au piano Filmographie Cinéma * 1978 : L'Horoscope de Jean Girault * 1983 : Ragazzo, court métrage de Vincent Martorana * 1999 : Rue Bleue, court métrage de Chad Chenouga * 2001 : 17 rue Bleue de Chad Chenouga * 2005 : Artifice de Sébastien Fabioux * 2014 : Job de fou, court métrage de Geoffroy Cantou Télévision * 1973 : Au théâtre ce soir : Les Amants novices de Jean Bernard-Luc, mise en scène Jacques Charon, réalisation Georges Folgoas, Théâtre Marigny * 2009 : La vie est à nous (série télévisée) * 2013 : Section de recherches (saison 7, épisode 5) Voxographie Cinéma Films * Tom Wilkinson dans (9 films) : ** The Full Monty (1997) : Gerald ** Batman Begins (2005) : Carmine Falcone ** The Green Hornet (2011) : Jack Reid ** Indian Palace (2012) : Graham ** The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) : l'auteur ** Selma (2015) : Lyndon B. Johnson ** Snowden (2016) : Ewen MacAskill ** Titan (2018) : professeur Martin Collingwood ** The Catcher Was A Spy (2018) : Paul Scherrer * Charles Dance dans (8 films) : ** Ali G (2002) : David Carlton ** Le Sang des Templiers (2011) : Langton, archevêque de Canterbury ** Underworld : Nouvelle Ère (2012) : Thomas ** Imitation Game (2015) : Commandant Denniston ** Avant toi (2016) : Steven Traynor ** SOS Fantômes (2016) : Dr. Harold Filmore ** Underworld: Blood Wars (2017) : Thomas ** Johnny English contre-attaque (2018) : agent Neuf * Richard Jenkins dans (5 films) : ** Fous d'Irène (2000) : Agent Boshane ** Trop, c'est trop ! (2001) : Walter Wingfield ** Dérapages incontrôlés (2002) : Walter Arnell ** La rumeur court… (2005) : Earl Huttinger ** Bon à tirer (BAT) (2011) : Coakley * Graham McTavish dans (5 films) : ** John Rambo (2008) : Lewis ** Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (2012) : Dwalin ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Dwalin ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Dwalin ** Creed : L'Héritage de Rocky Balboa (2015) : Tommy Holliday * Ciarán Hinds dans (4 films) : ** Les Sentiers de la perdition (2002) : Finn McGovern ** Le Rite (2011) : Père Xavier ** La Dame en noir (2012) : M. Daily ** John Carter (2012) : Tardos Mors * Ian McKellen dans (4 films) : ** Le Don du roi (1995) : Will Gates ** Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel (2013) : Erik Lehnsherr / Magnéto ** X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : Erik Lensherr / Magnéto âgé ** La Belle et la Bête (2017) : Big Ben * Brian Cox dans (3 films) : ** L'Affaire du collier (2001) : Ministre Breteuil ** Troie (2004) : Agamemnon ** Zodiac (2007) : Melvin Belli * Robert Forster dans (3 films) : ** Magic Baskets (2002) : Coach Wagner ** Hanté par ses ex (2009) : sergent Volkom ** The Code (2009) : lieutenant Weber * Geoffrey Rush dans (3 films) : ** Sex fans des sixties (2002) : Harry Plummer ** Gods of Egypt (2016) : Rê ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar (2017) : Hector Barbossa * Ian McShane dans (3 films) : ** À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or (2007) : Ragnar Sturlusson (voix) ** John Wick (2014) : Winston ** John Wick 2 (2017) : Winston * J.K. Simmons dans (3 films) : ** Terminator Genisys (2015) : Inspecteur O'Brien ** La La Land (2016) : Boss ** Traque à Boston (2017) : Sergent Jeffrey Pugliese * Ed Harris dans : ** La Firme (1993) : Wayne Tarrance ** Les Insoumis (2016) : Joy * Zach Grenier dans : ** Fight Club (1999) : Richard Chesler ** Opération Espadon (2001) : A.D Joy * James Rebhorn dans : ** Mon beau-père et moi (2000) : Dr. Larry Banks ** Président par accident (2003) : Bill Arnot * Chris Barrie dans : ** Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) : Hillary ** Lara Croft : Tomb Raider, le berceau de la vie (2003) : Hillary * James Cosmo dans : ** Chungkai, le camp des survivants (2001) : Le Colonel McLean ** Outlaw King : Le Roi hors-la-loi (2018) : Robert de Bruce * Jim Broadbent dans : ** Gangs of New York (2002) : William Tweed ** Big Game (2017) : Herbert * Noah Emmerich dans : ** Cellular (2004) : Jack Tanner ** Little Children (2007) : Larry Hedges * Jim Carter dans : ** Modigliani (2004) : Achille Hébuterne ** Crimes à Oxford (2008) : Inspecteur Petersen * David Clennon dans : ** Syriana (2005) : le général Donald Farish III ** Vive les vacances (2015) : le pilote * Stuart Wilson dans : ** Un été sur Terre (2000) : John Morse ** Hot Fuzz (2007) : Docteur Robin Hatcher * James Earl Jones dans : ** Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) : Dark Vador ** Star Wars, épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker (2019) : Dark Vador * 1932''Second doublage de 2004. : ''Scarface : Gaffney (Boris Karloff) * 1971 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : le journaliste décrivant la chasse aux tickets d’or * 1974''Second doublage en 2008. : ''Le Parrain 2 : le sénateur Pat Geary (G. D. Spradlin) * 1985''Second doublage de 1999. : ''D.A.R.Y.L. : Le général Graycliffe (Ron Frazier) * 1986 : Une baraque à tout casser : Curly (Philip Bosco) * 1989 : Le sapin a les boules : Bill, le collègue de bureau (Sam McMurray) * 1990 : RoboCop 2 : voix additionnelles * 1991''Second doublage en 2003. : ''Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs : Guy de Gisborne (Michael Wincott) * 1995 : Traque sur Internet : Russ Melbourne (Rick Snyder) * 1995 : La Dernière Marche : le chaplain Farlely (Scott Wilson) * 1995 : Apollo 13 : Le présentateur TV * 1995 : Usual Suspects : Un flic de l’interrogatoire * 1996 : Rock : Général Peterson (John Laughlin) * 1996 : Le Poids du déshonneur : Wendell Bye (John Heard) * 1997 : Ouvre les yeux : Le gardien (Joserra Cadiñanos) et le présentateur TV (Pepe Navarro) * 1998 : Couvre-feu : Le directeur du FBI (Will Lyman) * 1998 : Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 2 : M. Brooks (Jeffrey Combs) * 1998 : Sexe et autres complications : Shérif Carl Tippett (Lyle Lovett) * 1998 : Godzilla : voix additionnelles * 1999 : Collège Attitude : Augustus Strauss (John C. Reilly) * 1999 : Just Married (ou presque) : M. Trout (Allan Kent) * 1999 : Man on the Moon : Stanley Kaufman (Gerry Becker) * 2000 : Amour, piments et bossa nova : Alex Reeves (John de Lancie) * 2000 : La légende de Bagger Vance : Walter Hagan (Bruce McGill) * 2000 : Tigerland : Capitaine Saunders (Nick Searcy) * 2001 : Un homme d'exception : l'analyste au Pentagone (Kent Cassella) * 2001 : En territoire ennemi : Amiral Piquet (Joaquim de Almeida) * 2001 : Monkeybone : Chef de chirurgie (Bob Odenkirk) * 2001 : Diablesse : le coach Norton (R. Lee Ermey) * 2002 : Igby : Pompe funèbres (Nicholas Wyman) * 2002 : Star Trek : Nemesis : Commander 1 (David Ralphe) * 2002 : Chewing-gum et cornemuse : Jared O'Reilly (Craig Ferguson) * 2002 : L'Amour sans préavis : Larry Kelson (Robert Klein) * 2002 : Antwone Fisher : Capitaine (James Brolin) * 2002 : Men in Black 2 : Le cafard (voix) * 2002 : Mission Évasion : Colonel J.M. Lange (Joe Spano) * 2002 : Le Roi scorpion : Thorak (Ralf Moeller) * 2002 : Dancer Upstairs : Merino (Oliver Cotton) * 2003 : Super papa : Joe Scheffer (Tim Allen) * 2003 : La Morsure du lézard : Earl (Ray Baker) * 2003 : Veronica Guerin : Aengus Fanning (Emmet Bergin) * 2003 : Evelyn : Hugh Canning (Brian McGrath) * 2004 : Alamo : David Burnet (W. Earl Brown) * 2004 : L'Enlèvement : Tom Finch (Larry Pine) * 2004 : Les Petits Braqueurs : M. Hartmann (John Carroll Lynch) * 2005 : Goal! : Commentateur (Martin Tyler) * 2005 : Les Quatre fantastiques : Ned Cecil (Michael Kopsa) * 2005 : Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith : Tion Medon (Bruce Spence) * 2005 : La Guerre des mondes : Policier à l'intersection (Danny Hoch) * 2005 : American Pie: No Limit! : M. Nelson (Timothy Stack) * 2005 : Casanova : Donato (Stephen Greif) * 2006 : The Fall : Dr. Whitaker (Michael Huff) * 2006 : Un crime : Bill (Joe Grifasi) * 2006 : Fido : Jonathan Bottoms (Henry Czerny) * 2007 : Married Life : Alvin Walters (Timothy Webber) * 2007 : Appelez-moi Dave : Le directeur de l'école * 2007 : Bad Times : Agent Hollenbeck (Michael Monks) * 2008 : Speed Racer : E. P. Arnold Royalton (Roger Allam) * 2009 : Agora : Olympius (Richard Durden) * 2009 : Avatar : Responsable de la mission (Jon Curry) * 2010 : Invictus : Johan (Zak Feau'nati) et Johan De Villiers (Robin Smith) * 2010 : Kiss and Kill : M. Kornfeldt (Tom Selleck) * 2010 : Le Monde de Narnia : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore : Coriakin (Bille Brown) * 2010 : J'ai rencontré le Diable : Capitaine Jang (Jeon Kuk-hwan) * 2010 : État de choc : Henry White (David Selby) * 2010 : From Paris with Love : la voix (David Gasman) * 2010 : I Love You Philipp Morris : le juge (?) * 2011 : Monsieur Popper et ses pingouins : Monsieur Gremmins (Jeffrey Tambor) * 2011 : Cheval de guerre : voix additionnelles * 2012 : Soldiers of Fortune : Mason (Colm Meaney) * 2012 : J. Edgar : Richard Nixon (Christopher Shyer) * 2013 : L'Extravagant Voyage du jeune et prodigieux T. S. Spivet : M. Stenpock (Richard Jutras) * 2013 : Copains pour toujours 2 : Le Dr Larry (Dennis Dugan) * 2013 : Dead Man Down : Lon Gordon (Armand Assante) * 2013 : Rouge rubis : Docteur White (Gottfried John) * 2013 : The Bay : Bernie (Rick Benjamin) * 2014 : Duels : Doc (Alfred Molina) * 2014 : The Gambler : Mister Lee (Alvin Ing) * 2014 : In the Blood : Casey (Stephen Lang) * 2014 : Albert à l'ouest : un cow boy au bordel et le gardien de la prison (?) * 2015 : Very Bad Dads : Leo Holt (Thomas Haden Church) * 2015 : Diversion : Owens (Gerald McRaney) * 2015 : The Walk : Rêver plus haut : ? * 2016 : Alice de l'autre côté du miroir : Absolem (Alan Rickman) * 2016 : Spotlight : Jim Sullivan (Jamey Sheridan) * 2016 : Mascots : Buddy Campbell (Don Lake) * 2016 : Joyeuse fête des mères : Earl (Robert Pine) * 2016 : Sully : Carl Clarke (Brett Rice) * 2017 : The Lost City of Z : Sir John Scott Keltie (Clive Francis) * 2017 : Braquage à l'ancienne : Albert Garner (Alan Arkin) * 2017 : Logan Lucky : lui-même (Mike Joy) * 2017 : La Mort de Staline : Viatcheslav Molotov (Michael Palin) * 2017 : Detroit : le juge Demascio (Frank Wood) * 2017 : Le Château de verre : Mr. Thomson (Chris Gillett) Films d'animation * 1986 : Le Château dans le ciel : Duffy * 1994 : Richard au pays des livres magiques : Le capitaine Achab * 1998 : Fourmiz : Le général Mandibule * 2000 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : Le pharaon * 2001 : Shrek : Lord FarquaadDoublé par John Lithgow en version originale. * 2002 : Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays imaginaire : le capitaine Crochet * 2002 : L'Âge de glace : Soto * 2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants : le capitaine Crochet * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo : sous-chef poisson-lune * 2003 : La Légende du Cid : Alfonso * 2004 : Le Roi lion 3 : Hakuna Matata : Oncle Max * 2004 : Shrek 2 : le méchant loup * 2005 : Le Fil de la vie : Erito * 2005 : Final Fantasy VII Advent Children : Reeve Tuesti * 2005 : Tarzan 2 : KagoDoublé par Ron Perlman en version originale. * 2005 : Wallace et Gromit : Le Mystère du lapin-garou : Lord Victor QuartermaineDoublé par Ralph Fienne en version originale. * 2005 : Chicken Little : M. Toison d'Or * 2005 : Madagascar : Rico le pingouin * 2006 : Souris City : Le crapaudDoublé par Ian McKellen en version originale. * 2006 : Astérix et les Vikings : Nescaf * 2007 : Barbie, princesse de l'Île merveilleuse : Roi Armand * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : cafard et conducteur de Tramway * 2007 : Shrek le troisième : le méchant loup * 2008 : Madagascar 2 : Rico le pingouin * 2010 : Le Royaume de Ga'hoole : La Légende des gardiens : AllomèreDoublé par Sam Neill en version originale. * 2010 : Shrek 4 : le méchant Loup * 2011 : Ronal le Barbare : Lord VolcazorDoublé par Lars Mikkelsen en version originale. * 2012 : Niko, le petit renne 2 : le Père Noël * 2012 : Madagascar 3 : Rico le pingouin * 2013 : La Reine des neiges : Kai, un troll * 2013 : Le vent se lève : Caproni * 2016 : Dofus, livre 1 : Julith : le roi de Bonta * 2016 : Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV : Régis Lucis Caelum * 2017 : Cars 3 : Smokey * 2017 : La Passion Van Gogh : le Père Tanguy * 2017 : Toy Story : Hors du temps : Le Grand Sage (court métrage) * 2017 : Mary et la Fleur de la sorcière : Zébédée Télévision Téléfilms * 2003 : Angels in America : L'Ancêtre de Walter #1 (Michael Gambon) * 2004 : Allan Quatermain et la Pierre des ancêtres : Sir Malloy Henry (Ian Roberts) * 2009 : La Peur en mémoire : Atwood (Barry Blake) * 2011 : Planète Terre en danger : Lockman (Michael Kopsa) * 2011 : Injustice : John Renner (John McGlynn) * 2012 : La tour : Meno Rohde (Götz Schubert) * 2012 : Retour au pays : Hermann Mohrle (Oliver Stokowski) * 2013 : L'Héritage de Katie : Sealey (Steve Boles) * 2013 : La Trahison de mon mari : John Morgan (Shawn Lawrence) * 2014 : L'Auberge des amoureux : le père de Jerry (Timothy Bottoms) * 2015 : L'Enfant de Buchenwald : Bochow (Thorsten Merten) Séries télévisées * Michael O'Neill dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2001) : Richard Walsh (saison 1) ** The Unit (2006-2007) : Ron Cheals ** Prison Break (2008) : Herb Stanton (saison 4) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2010-2012) : Riley McCallister ** Vegas (2012) : Le maire Ted Bennett ** Bates Motel (2014) : Nick Ford ** Extant (2014) : Alvin Sparks * Gerald McRaney dans : ** Major Dad (1989-1993) : major John D. « Mac » MacGillis ** À la Maison-Blanche (2001-2004) : général Alan Adamley ** Jericho (2006-2008) : Johnston Green ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2014) : amiral Hollace Kilbride ** Santa Clarita Diet (2018) : colonel Ed Thune * Charles Dance dans : ** Trinity (2009) : Dr. Edmund Maltravers ** Game of Thrones (2011-2015) : Lord Tywin Lannister ** Strike Back (2012) : Conrad Knox ** Childhood's End : Les Enfants d'Icare (2015) : Karellen ** Agatha Christie : Dix petits nègres (2015) : juge Lawrence Wargrave * David Marciano dans : ** The Shield (2005-2008) : inspecteur Steve BillingsSeconde voix à partir de la saison 5. ** Homeland (2011-2013) : Virgil ** Shooter (2016-2017) : agent John Renlow ** Harry Bosch (2016-2017) : inspecteur Brad Conniff * Christopher McDonald dans : ** Les Dessous de Veronica (1997-1999) : Bryce Anderson ** Numbers (2009) : Frank Thompson ** Ballers (2016-2017) : Boss Man * Barry Corbin dans : ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (1998) : Clay Johnson ** Les Frères Scott (2003-2009) : coach Whitey Durham ** Modern Family (2012-2014) : Merle Tucker * John Wesley Shipp dans : ** Dawson (1998-2001) : Mitch Leery ** Teen Wolf (2012-2013) : M.Lahey (Saison 2) ** Flash (2014-2017) : Dr. Henry Allen (Terre-I) / Jay Garrick (Terre-III) * Powers Boothe dans : ** Deadwood (2004-2006) : Cy Tolliver ** 24 heures chrono (2007) : vice-président Noah Daniels (saison 6) ** Hatfields and McCoys (2012) : Wall Hatfield * Stephen Lang dans : ** Terra Nova (2011) : commandant Nathaniel Taylor ** Salem (2014-2017) : Increase Mather ** Shades of Blue (2016-2017) : Terrence Linklater * Robert Picardo dans : ** Star Trek: Voyager (1995) : Hologramme médical d'urgence (HMU) ** Smallville (2008) : Edward Teague * Edward James Olmos dans : ** Battlestar Galactica (2004-2009) : William Adama ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (2015) : Agent Robert Gonzales * Miguel Sandoval dans : ** Médium (2005-2011) : Manuel Devalos ** Station 19 (depuis 2018) : Pruitt Herrera * Larry Pine dans : ** Hostages (2013) : Burton Delaney ** Succession (2018) : Sandy Furness * Richard Jenkins dans : ** Olive Kitteridge (2014) : Henry Kitteridge ** Berlin Station (depuis 2016) : Steven Frost * 1992-1999 : Dingue de toi : Mark Devanow (Richard Kind) * 1995-1997 : Une fille à scandales : T.J. (Darryl Sivad) * 1997-2000 : Oz : Simon Adebisi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * 1999 : La Famille Green : Mitch Green (Jon Tenney) * 1999-2005 : Stargate SG-1 : Yu Huang Shang Ti (Vince Crestejo) * 2001 : Espions d'état : Joshua Nankin (David Clennon) * 2001-2006 : New York, section criminelle : capitaine James Deakins (Jamey Sheridan) (2e voix) * 2002 : Fastlane : Bob Parish (Bill Duke) * 2002-2003 : Boomtown : Ben Fisher (Erich Anderson) * 2003 : Preuve à l'appui : Ted (John Combs) * 2003-2004 : Agence Matrix : Roger Atkins (Will Lyman) * 2004 : Charmed : Gideon (Gildart Jackson) * 2005 : Prison Break : Dr. Brighton (David Darlow) * 2005-2007 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Docteur Crippen (James Avery) * 2007 : Heroes : Steve Gustavson (Bill Fagerbakke) * 2008 : Le Retour de K 2000 : Voix de KITT (Val Kilmer) * 2008 : Dr House : shérif Costello (Jack Conley) * 2008 : Merlin : Aulfric (Kenneth Cranham) * 2008-2011 : Sons of Anarchy : John Teller (Nicholas Guest) * 2009 : Three Rivers : Boyle (David CostabileCrédité au carton de doublage.) (Saison 1, épisode 5) * 2009-2010 : Breaking Bad : Donald Margolis (John de Lancie) * 2012 : Real Humans : 100 % humain : Ove Holm (Ola Wahlström) * 2012-2013 : Smash : Jerry Rand (Michael Cristofer) * 2012-2013 : Arrow : Robert Queen (Jamey Sheridan (épisodes 1, 2, 6 et 21) * 2013 : Defiance : Rafe McCawley (Graham Green) * 2013 : Bones : Mick Warren (John Rubinstein) * 2015 : The Strain : Harrisson McGeever (Ron Lea) * 2015-2016 : Bloodline : Larry (Steve Zurk) * depuis 2015 : Vis à vis : Dr Carlos Sandoval (Ramiro Blas) * 2016 : The Young Pope : archevêque Kurtwell (Guy Boyd) * 2016-2017 : Timeless : Benjamin Cahill (John Getz) * depuis 2016 : Billions : Chuck Rhoades Sr. (Jeffrey DeMunn) * depuis 2016 : Preacher : Dieu (Mark Harelik) * 2017 : Genius : Albert Einstein (Geoffrey Rush) * 2017 : The Girlfriend Experience : Donald Fairchild (Tad Jones) * 2017 : Mindhunter : Détective McGraw (Thomas Francis Murphy) * 2017 : Godless : un habitant de La Belle * 2017 : The Crown : Harold Macmillan (Anton Lesser) * 2017 : Angie Tribeca : Arnold Waifer (Brad Leland) * 2017 : Vice Principals : Brian Biehn (Fisher Stevens) * 2017 : Vikings : l'abbé Abbot (Bosco Hogan) * 2018 : Riverdale : le coach de lutte (?) * 2018 : L'Aliéniste : Bishop Potter (Sean McGinley) * 2018 : Picnic at Hanging Rock : le colonel Fitzhubert (Nicholas Hope) * 2018 : The Good Fight : Franz Mendelssohn (Kevin McNally) * 2018 : Genius : Henri Rousseau (Tchéky Karyo) * depuis 2018 : Troie : La Chute d'une cité : Priam (David Threlfall) Séries d'animation * Les Belles Histoires du père Castor : divers personnages * Thomas et ses amis : narrateur * Spider-Man, l'homme-araignée : Shocker * 1996-1997 : Dragon Ball GT : Ten Shin Han * 2011-2015 : Jake et les Pirates du Pays imaginaire : Le capitaine Crochet * 2011 : The Clone Wars : le père * 2012 : Bonne nuit les petits : Nounours * 2013 et 2016 : Archer : Lance Casteau (saison 4, épisode 7) et Ellis Crane (saison 7) * 2014 : La Forêt de l'Étrange : Enoch * depuis 2015 : Objectif Blake ! : John Vandus 1er, le général des extracureuils * 2015-2016 : Star Wars Rebels : Dark Vador (2e voix, saison 2) * 2015 : Les Grandes Grandes Vacances : professeur Herpin * 2016-2017 : Chasseurs de Trolls : Vendel * 2016-2017 : Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker : Dark Vador * depuis 2016 : ''Overlord'' : Sébas Tian * 2016 : Pokémon Générations : Glaucus * depuis 2018 : Baki : Dorian * 2019 : Le Prince des Dragons : le roi Hallig * 2019 : Carmen Sandiego : Shadowsan * 2019 : Le trio venu d'ailleurs : Vendel * depuis 2019 : Les Œufs verts au jambon : le narrateur Documentaires *''1983, au bord de l'apocalypse'' (Arte) *''Jurassic Park, une histoire vraie ?'' (Science et Vie) *''Staline le tyran rouge'' *''Alaska, l'histoire d'une terre de glace'' (Voyage) Jeux vidéo * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Capitaine Crochet * 2004 : Halo 2 : Arbiter * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Big Ben * 2005 : World of Warcraft : Khadgar * 2006 : Splinter Cell: Double Agent : Emile Dufraisne * 2007 : Halo 3 : Arbiter * 2007 : The Settlers : Bâtisseurs d'empire : Le prince Rouge * 2007 : Mass Effect : Anoleis, officier d'approvisionnement du SSC * 2007 : Les Simpson, le jeu : voix diverses, Dieu * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : voix additionnelles * 2008 : Dead Space : capitaine Zach Hammond * 2008 : Prince of Persia : le roi endeuillé * 2008 : Dawn of War: Soulstorm : le Grand Voivode Tharil * 2009 : Batman: Arkham Asylum : Frank Boles et James Gordon lors d'un flashback * 2009 : Brütal Legend : le narrateur * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Loghain Mac Tir * 2009 : Assassin's Creed II : voix additionnelles * 2010 : ''BioShock 2 : le père Wales * 2010 : Civilization V : narrateur * 2010 : God of War 3 : Poséidon * 2010 : God of War: Ghost of Sparta : Poséidon * 2010 : Mafia II : un usurier * 2010 : Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom : voix-off, le Roi, voix diverses * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : l'Homme-trouble * 2010 : R.U.S.E. : colonel Campbell * 2010 : Singularity : professeur Barisov * 2011 : Alice : Retour au pays de la folie : le Chapelier fou, les marins noyés, fourmi origami vieillard * 2011 : Anno 2070 : FATHER * 2011 : Bulletstorm : général Sarrano * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution : lieutenant Chase, Jack O'Malley * 2011 : Duke Nukem Forever : le président * 2011 : Killzone 3 : président Jorhan Stahl * 2011 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Guerre du Nord : Beleram * 2011 : Rage : maire Clayton, Dietrich * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Dark Baras et voix additionnelles * 2011 : The Cursed Crusade : le vieil homme du village * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Mercer Frey, Kodlak Blancrin, Mehrunes Dagon, Amaund Motierre, Titus Mede II * 2012 : Alan Wake : Tor Anderson * 2012 : Dishonored : Lord Brisby, Bunting, le docteur Galvani et divers personnages * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : l'Homme-trouble * 2012 : Prototype 2 : Dr Koenig, voix additionnelles * 2012 : Resident Evil: Revelations : Morgan Lansdale * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : Dr. Warren Ashford * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Commissaire Loeb * 2013 : BioShock Infinite : Ty Bradley et Ronald Frank * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Dark Vador * 2013 : Sonic Lost World : Zik * 2013 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist : général Ali Rohani * 2013 : God of War: Ascension : Poséidon (multijoueur) * 2014 : Dragon Age: Inquisition : Loghain Mac Tir * 2014 : Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft : Khadgar * 2014 : League of Legends : Azir * 2014 : The Amazing Spider-Man 2 : Stan Lee * 2014 : Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris : Osiris * 2014 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor : des Uruks * 2015 : Halo 5: Guardians : Arbiter * 2015 : Star Wars : Battlefront : Dark Vador * 2015 : Call of Duty: Black Ops III : l'Homme de l'ombre * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : l'Ordre de Saint-Dumas * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Albus Dumbledore * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : voix additionnelles * 2016 : Civilization VI : narrateur * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Regis Lucis Caelum * 2016 : Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Dark Vador * 2016 : XCOM 2 : Dr. Richard Tygan * 2017 : Assassin's Creed Origins : Simonides * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : Dark Vador * 2017 : Call of Duty: WWII : Jefferson PottsDoublé par Ving Rhames en version originale. * 2017 : Prey : le Dr. Sylvain Bellamy * 2017 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre de la guerre : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Michael Brinkley, le journaliste de CTN TV * 2018 : Kingdom Come: Deliverance : Divish de Talmberg * 2018 : Monster Hunter: World : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Dienekès * 2018 : Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII : GodfreyDoublé par Charles Dance en version originale. * 2019 : Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice : le Tengu d'Ashina * 2019 : Days Gone : le colonel Garret * 2019 : Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order : Dark Vador Commentaires * Bernard Dhéran étant décédé en 2013, Philippe Catoire le remplace à partir du film Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel dans le rôle de Magnéto interprété par Ian McKellen dans la saga X-Men. Il le remplace également dans Alice de l'autre côté du miroir sorti en 2016, dans le rôle d'Absolem interprété par Alan Rickman, que Bernard Dhéran doublait dans Alice au pays des merveilles sorti en 2010. * Dans la série Star Wars: The Clone Wars, il remplace Pierre Dourlens pour le rôle du comte Dooku durant les saisons 5 et 6. Ce dernier avait aussi été doublé par Bernard Dhéran durant les saisons 1 et 2. * Dark Vador est doublé par Jean-Louis Faure dans le premier épisode de Star Wars Rebels. * Dans le film Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar sorti en 2017, il double le personnage d'Hector Barbossa interprété par Geoffrey Rush qui était auparavant doublé par Patrick Floersheim décédé en 2016. * Dans Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays Imaginaire, il succède à Jean-Henri Chambois dans le rôle du Capitaine Crochet qui l'avait doublé dans Peter Pan en 1953. * À partir de la saison 5 de la série The Shield, Philippe Catoire double l'inspecteur Steve Billings interprété par David Marciano qui était doublé par Joël Martineau durant la saison 4. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Philippe Catoire sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Philippe Catoire (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Philippe Catoire (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catoire Philippe Catoire Philippe Catoire Philippe